


Drunken Truth

by devilindistress



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilindistress/pseuds/devilindistress
Summary: Kim Kibum likes Lee Jinki. He has for the longest time. The problem is, he can only say it out loud when he's drunk. What happens when Jinki finds out?





	Drunken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first time posting here and it's been SO LONG since I've written fanfics. I've missed this but it also kind of makes me nervous since it's been forever and since I'm writing about real people.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for the longest time. Obviously, I was inspired by the song, Drunken Truth (by Kim Dong Ryul), which was covered by Key in Drinking Solo and Onew during their early days. I checked out the lyrics and that's how I was able to flesh out the plot more. 
> 
> Please note that this work is purely fiction. Also, apologies in advance if they're a bit OOC.
> 
> Now I present, Drunken Truth.

The first time was fine. 

Kibum had one too many mugs of beer and couldn’t even stand up. Everyone else was a bit tipsy too but being the good hyung that he was, Jinki helped Kibum up as they walked back to the dorm. The funny thing about Kim Kibum is that he was even more talkative when he was drunk than when he was sober. Jinki would know since he kept slurring broken sentences into his ear while he carried the younger man on piggyback on the way home. 

“I don’t care what you say. Comme Des and Garcons are definitely cuter than Roo!”  
“Hyung, we have to go back to the mall and buy that blender… Such a pretty blender…”  
“Did you know that Minho almost rhymes with mango? That’s amazing.…”  
“I like you, Jinki.”

_ _Wait? What?_ _

_ _Jinki stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Kibum. The other three were walking ahead of them so they weren’t able to hear. Kibum’s eyes and mouth were half-open and his head lolled around on Jinki’s shoulder._ _

_ _“What did you say, Kibum?”_ _

_ _He waited for an answer. After about five seconds, he heard snoring from the man on his back. Kibum fell asleep. _ _

_ __It was fine_, Jinki thought. _He was just drunk. He didn’t know what he was saying. __ _

_ _The following morning, Kibum woke up with the worst hangover. He saw Jinki already eating a bowl of cereal at the table. _ _

_ _“Good morning, Bummie. How’s your head?”_ _

_ _“Like it’s about to split open, actually,” Kibum replied as he checked the refrigerator for some food._ _

_ _“Do you remember anything from last night?” Jinki asked, trying to gauge the situation._ _

_ _“No, not really” the younger man replied, not even looking up from the fridge. _ _

_ _Jinki nodded to himself. He didn’t even remember a thing. See? It was fine._ _

_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _

_ _The second time was during Minho’s birthday. Since they were all very tired and very busy with their schedules, the only time they actually got together was when they got home to their dorm. That said, Minho just decided to celebrate by buying sinful amounts of alcohol and drinking with them at home. _ _

_ _“Cheers to the birthday boy!” Kibum said as he raised his glass up. They all clinked glasses and took a drink. _ _

_ _“So what are we going to do?” Taemin asked. “We can’t just talk about our work like we do everyday. I mean, let’s do something fun!”_ _

_ _Jjong raised his hand. “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” _ _

_ _“What are you? Twelve?” Key said, taking a sip of his soju. _ _

_ _“Well, do you have other suggestions?”_ _

_ _Silence. _ _

_ _“I thought so.” Jonghyun smirked. “Let’s start with the birthday boy. Minho-yah, truth or dare?”_ _

_ _“Dare.”_ _

_ _“Hmm….” Jonghyun grinned evilly at the celebrant. “I dare you….to purposely _lose_ to Taemin at your soccer video game.” _ _

_ _Minho’s eyes widened and he almost stood up. “_What!?_ I can’t do that! He sucks at it!”_ _

_ _“I can hear you, you know.” Taemin replied, giving Minho the side-eye._ _

_ _Jonghyun laughed. “_Exactly!_ So what it’ll be, Choi? Lose the game or lose the dare?”_ _

_ _“Never mind, I pick truth!”_ _

_ _“No back-sies.” Taemin said, giving Jonghyun a high-five._ _

_ _After about an hour of playing the game (probably the worst hour of Choi Minho’s life), they went back to playing Truth or Dare. They were all quite tipsy at this point, especially Minho who decided to drown his losing sorrows in soju. As hours passed, one by one they stopped drinking and headed off to bed until only two people were left at the table. Then, it was Jinki’s turn. _ _

_ _“What’ll it be, _hyung_ Truth, as always?” Kibum asked, giving him an expression that Jinki couldn’t seem to figure out._ _

_ _“What? The game’s over.”_ _

_ _“Not until the last player is gone.”_ _

_ _He always chose truth because it was the safer one. Plus it gave him a chance to crack his corny dad jokes. But something about Kibum was piquing his curiosity tonight. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the look the younger man was giving him or if it was that tiny little smirk that one could only recognize if you really looked at him. He decided to take a risk._ _

_ _“Dare.”_ _

_ _Kibum smirked and took another sip from his glass._ _

_ _“I dare you…. to kiss me.”_ _

_ _Jinki choked on his drink. “Excuse me?”_ _

_ _“You heard me.”_ _

_ _“W-What? Why?”_ _

_ _“Because I want you to.”_ _

_ _“Bummie, you’re drunk. I can’t do that.”_ _

_ _“Oh, so that means you will if I were sober?”_ _

_ _“I… I….”_ _

_ _Key shook his head and leaned back. He took one last sip of his drink and stood up._ _

_ _“Game’s over, _hyung_. Good night!”_ _

_ _Jinki watched as Kibum walked back to his room. _What just happened? Was he serious__ _

_ _After cleaning up, he went to his room and just lay in bed. He couldn’t sleep, despite being tipsy. He kept wondering if Kibum was serious about what he said. He kept wondering why he said that in the first place. Most importantly, he kept wondering if he would actually kiss him if he were sober. _ _

_ __Why wouldn’t I?_ Jinki thought. _He’s handsome, smart, sweet… Do I like him? Does it even matter? Well, he said before that he liked me… But that doesn’t count! He was drunk then and he was drunk now.__ _

_ _Those thoughts kept running through his mind all night. It was almost sunrise when Jinki was finally able to go to sleep._ _

_ _That day, everyone slept in. By the time all of them were up, it was already afternoon. Jinki woke up last among them. _ _

_ _“Good morning, everybody.”_ _

_ _“It’s two PM, _hyung_.” said Taemin, biting into his sandwich. _ _

_ _“Good afternoon, then. Where’s everybody else?”_ _

_ _“Minho went to the gym. Jonghyun took Roo out for a walk.”_ _

_ _Jinki hesitated. “What about Kibum?”_ _

_ _“In the kitchen, making breakfast. I mean, lunch. I mean, whatever”_ _

_ _Jinki headed off to the kitchen and saw Kibum._ _

_ _“Uh, hey, Kibum-ah”_ _

_ _“Hey.” he replied, not even looking up from the grilled cheese sandwich he was cooking._ _

_ _“Are you okay?”_ _

_ _“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”_ _

_ _“I mean you were drunk last night…”_ _

_ _“We all were.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, but you said some things….”_ _

_ _Kibum turned off the stove and transferred his sandwich onto a plate. _ _

_ _“What did I say, Jinki-hyung?”_ _

_ _“Umm… You… You asked me to kiss you….”_ _

_ _“What?” Key chuckled and furrowed his eyebrows. “No, I didn’t. Why would I say that?”_ _

_ _“I don’t know but you did.”_ _

_ _“I don’t believe you.”_ _

_ _“Why would I lie about that?”_ _

_ _“I don’t know. Maybe you like me.” Key walked out of the kitchen with his sandwich and left Jinki dumbstruck. _ _

_ _ _See? He can’t even remember again so it doesn’t matter. _ _ _

_ _It was fine._ _

_ _

_ _~ _ _

_ _

_ _It was _not_ fine. _ _

_ _

_ _After the incident during Minho’s birthday, Jinki found himself thinking about Kibum more and more. Kibum was not bad to look at at all. He had prominent cheekbones, pouty lips, and feline-like eyes. His black hair was smooth as silk. Not to mention, he had such fair creamy skin (thanks to his meticulous skincare routine). The scar on his right eyebrow gave him the perfect “bad boy” touch to his otherwise flawless look. Plus, the man call pull off anything. He was a fashionista for a reason. He could wear a potato sack and be able to make it look like it’s Gucci. _ _

_ _He didn’t say anything about it but he started to notice Kibum’s little mannerisms and habits. He noticed how cute he was when he really smiled - not the half-smirk he does often in his Instagram posts. He noticed how Kibum’s laugh was all or nothing. It’s either he could clap his hands loudly once and open his mouth wide with glee but make no sound, or he would cackle so hard that he would almost fall off his chair. He noticed that he liked pretty things and wanted to buy them even if he didn’t need them. (That’s why they had star-shaped and heart-shaped ice cube trays in the fridge.)_ _

_ _He was sure that Kibum noticed too. Whenever Jinki would try to catch a glimpse, Kibum would already be looking at him with a small smile. Jinki would immediately look away and try to hide his reddening cheeks. When they would go out, Kibum would find a way to stay beside Jinki and link his arm through the older man’s. In the car, Kibum would sit beside him and lean his head on Jinki’s shoulder. The latter would respond by leaning his head too and occasionally nuzzling and smelling Kibum’s strawberry-scented hair. Sometimes, Jinki would accompany Key while he walked Comme Des and Garcons and sometimes they would sit on a park bench and just hold hands. By this time, Jinki didn’t blush anymore. He would watch Kibum play with his dogs and smile fondly at him._ _

_ _One night, he accompanied Key once more to walk his dogs. He couldn’t get the younger man out of his mind anymore and decided that he was going to find out the truth tonight._ _

_ _“Kibum, I need to ask you something.”_ _

_ _“What is it?”_ _

_ _“Umm… when we hold hands and stuff? Do you do that with others too?”_ _

_ _“What do you mean? Like with Jonghyun, Minho, and Taemin?”_ _

_ _“Yeah.”_ _

_ _“No, I don’t.”_ _

_ _“Why do you do that with me then?”_ _

_ _Kibum shrugged, leaving an awkward silence between him and his _hyung_._ _

_ _“Kibum, please. I feel like something has been going on with us for a while and I don’t know if it’s just me or if I’m over-thinking or what…”_ _

_ _“_Hyung…_”_ _

_ _“Why did you tell me you liked me? Why did you ask me to kiss you? Was it just because you were drunk?”_ _

_ _“N-No…”_ _

_ _“Then why did you deny doing those things when I asked you? Kibum, this is driving me insane. Did you do all that to get me to like you? Because if you did, then congratulations, it worked. I like you, okay?”_ _

_ _For once, Kim Kibum was speechless. “Y-You like me?”_ _

_ _Jinki was so overwhelmed. He was angry and scared. He had never felt like this before. He had never done this before. He had never laid out his feelings out in the open, holding his breath and hoping that his heart won’t get shattered into a million pieces. _ _

_ _There was silence. _ _

_ _It was not fine._ _

_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _

_ _When Jinki received no reply, he stormed off and headed back to the dorm. He passed by a convenience store and bought some soju. He wasn’t the type to drink his sorrows away but he figured that tonight, he could make an exception. Once he arrived back, he started drinking right out of the bottle. He didn’t bother hiding in his room because he knew that the other three were out tonight and won’t be back until tomorrow or the day after. Now that he was alone, he finally let go and himself cry, hoping it will make the pain go away._ _

_ _Hours later, Kibum finally arrived back at the dorm. Usually it would only take him about an hour to walk his dogs but tonight, he couldn’t bring himself to return right away because of his last conversation with Jinki. _ _

_ _ _Isn’t this what I wanted? Kibum thought, holding his head in his hands. I’ve liked him since forever and now he finally said that he likes me back. Why can’t I bring myself to say it? What’s wrong with me?_ _ _

_ _He found Jinki passed out on the dining table, surrounded by empty green bottles. After cleaning them up, he carried his _hyung_ to the couch and let him lie down. He was about to walk away when he heard Jinki._ _

_ _“Bummie-yah…. Don’t leave….”_ _

_ _“Come on, let’s get you to your room.”_ _

_ _“No, no, no…. Please stay here… Please stay with me….”_ _

_ _Kibum sighed. “Okay, fine.” He sat down and Jinki placed his head on the younger man’s lap._ _

_ _“I like you, Kibum….”_ _

_ _“Jinki, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying…”_ _

_ _“A-ha! See, the turns have tabled… Now I’m the one who’s drunk and telling the truth while you’re the one who’s sober and in denial.”_ _

_ _“Jinki, please…”_ _

_ _“Now I understand why you do this, Bummie. It’s much eeeeeasier. If I do get hurt, then I can just deny that I ever said anything.”_ _

_ _“Jinki, I really do like you. I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I just…”_ _

_ _He heard snoring. He looked down. Jinki was fast asleep on his lap. Kibum sighed. He stood up, put a pillow underneath the older man’s head, and went to his room. He hoped that tomorrow would be better._ _

_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _

_ _The next morning, the two were still alone in the dorm. Key woke up to Jinki eating some rice and leftover chicken. _ _

_ _“Hey…” Kibum said, taking a seat beside him. _ _

_ _“Hey.” Jinki replied, not even looking up from his bowl._ _

_ _“We need to talk.”_ _

_ _“So talk.”_ _

_ _Kibum reached for Jinki’s hand and held it. Jinki swallowed his food and faced the younger man._ _

_ _“Jinki, I like you. I like you a lot. I have for the longest time. I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did. I never meant to make you think that I was just playing with your feelings. I was just…. I was scared… “ Tears were falling down Kibum’s cheeks now. “I thought that if you didn’t feel the same way, then I’d lose you, even as a friend and I couldn’t let that happen and-”_ _

_ _“Sshhh….” A warm hand held Kibum’s cheek. Jinki wiped a tear away with his thumb. He gave the younger man a loving smile. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I went crazy last night. I really like you too.”_ _

_ _He inched his face closer and looked into Kibum’s eyes. “I think I still owe you this.” With that, Jinki pressed his lips against Kibum’s. Their kiss was soft and sweet and gentle. The kind that left you light-headed and with butterflies in your stomach. The kind that you won’t forget, even after a drunken night. _ _

_ _When they parted from each other’s lips, Jinki rested his forehead on Kibum’s while Kibum intertwined his fingers with Jinki’s._ _

_ _“I’m happy that you like me,” Jinki said, flashing his sunshine smile. “But you know what I’m happier about?”_ _

_ _“What?”_ _

_ _“That this time, you don’t have to be drunk to say it.”_ _


End file.
